A Very Merry Christmas!
by xXxEmeraldBlueXxX
Summary: Miyako was home alone on christmas. But when a certain someone comes, what will happen? Read and find out! A contest entry for Bubbles-Club on DA but I decided to upload it here! Please read and review!


_*__A Merry Christmas*_

_*Bubble's P.O.V*_

I was sitting home alone,sipping some hot coco while I waited for my sisters to come back. You see, they went to the movies to watch a horror movie but I wasn't realy brave enough to go so I decided to stay home. Bad choice!

''Great! I'm alone on christmas...'' I said to myself before sighing. Then, I slowly got up from the comftorable sofa I was laying on and went to the kitchen to pour some more hot coco into my mug. But just then, the doorbell rung.

_' Huh? Who might that be? I mean, my sister don't usualy ring the doorbell and I'm not expecting any guests either...'_

Slowly, I tip-toed to the door and took a peek out of the glass on our door.

As soon as I saw who it was, I gasped and opened the door.

''Boomer? What are you doing here?'' I asked him curiusly but secretly, I was happy because I won't be lonely with Boomer here!

Boomer looked from his feet to meet my eyes, half of his face was covered with his royal blue scarf but I could still see his red cheeks.

'_Oh no! He must be freezing out here!_' I thought to myself and steped aside.

''Come on in Boomer! You'll freeze out here!'' He smiled at me, I think and stepped inside the big mansion-like house.

''Thanks Bubbles! I realy _was_ freezing outside!'' he said to me when he took off his thick scarf and putted it onto a clothes horse.

I smiled at him and waited for him to take off his shoes and jacket. Then, I led him into the kitchen, took a big mug out of the sink, poured some hot coco in it and handed it to him.

''Here, drink this! It will warm you up!'' I said to him cheerfuly and he slowly took it out of my hand, brought it to his lips and took a sip.

Then, his eyes widened slightly and his lips curved into a pleasent smile.

''Mmmmmm! This is so delicius! Who made this?'' he asked he, a huge grin was plastered on his face.

''Why, I made it silly!'' I answered him and giggled while he looked at me in dibelief.

''No way...You made this Bubbles?!'' he started laughing while I puffed my cheeks.

''What's so funny?'' I asked him, sending him a soft glare and he stopped laughing but he was still giggling to himself.

''Sorry it's just that, I didn't know you could cook or make anything like this.'' He said to me, smiling slightly.

Then, we talked for about 30 minutes and it was already 6 PM.

''Hey Boomer, you want to help me decorate the christmas tree?'' I asked him, remembering that me and my sisters haven't decorated it yet and he nodded.

''Sure!'' he exclaimed and I showed him the way to the living room where the bare branched tree was standing, waiting to be decorated.

We hanged various decorations on it, humming slightly to ourselves. When we finished, we stepped back slightly and looked at it. The first 1 to speak was Boomer.

''Look's good!'' he grinned and turned to look at me, his eyes aking for my opinion.

''I agree!'' I replied to him and we both started laughing.

Then it started to get a little chilly and my skin got goose bumps.

''Hey Boomer, it's starting to get cold! Do you want to head to the fireplace to heat up a bit?'' I asked him, rubbing my arms and he nodded.

Slowly, we walked to the fireplace where I litted some matches and threw them in. Warm air was heating up the chily wind and we sat in front of it, holding our hands in front of us, but when I looked up, my eyes widened slightly and my mouth formed an 'O'.

''What is it Bubbles?'' he asked me,concerned and looked in the same direction as I did. Of course, he saw the same thing I did and his reaction was also the same.

''Bubbles is that a...'' he gulped slightly. ''A mistletoe?''

I nodded slightly, not letting my eyes leave the plant above us.

'' D-do we have to...Ya know?'' he asked me, looking away from the mistletoe and the only thing I did was nod.

Slowly, we both got up and stared into each other's eyes. My face was hot and I was begining to get butterflies in my stomach.

Everything started moving in slow motion as we were moving closer to each other.

But, in a few secounds, Boomer's lips softly brushed against mine and he moved 1 of his hands to the back of my head and the other 1 was around my waist. I was unresponsive for a few secounds before wrapping my arms around his neck to deepen the kiss.

After what seemed like forever, we broke apart very slowly, only for 1 inch.

Boomer's face was as red ,or even more red than mine and his eyes were sparkling. I don't know why, but they were sparkling...

''Hey Bubbles?'' he started, catching my full attention.

''Yes?'' I looke into his eyes again. In them, I saw some kind of emotion but I couldn't recognise it.

''You see...I...you...umm...'' he studdered and his face was getting redder and redder every secound.

''I-I l-love you Bubbles...Do you like me?'' he asked me, sounding hopeful while I just smiled at him.

''No I don't like you silly!'' he looked at his feet, tears found they're way into his eyes. I gently grabbed his face and turned it back up again as he looked at me hurt and surprised.

''You didn't let me finish! I don't like you because I love you! I love you, Boomer!'' I reassured him and his eyes widened before grinning widely, lifting me up and turning me in circles.

'' That's good to hear.'' He whispered before pulling me in for another kiss.

Well, I guess that staying at home wasn't so bad after all!

**A contest entry on DA, a regular story here! XD This is a little OOC right? *shrug* Oh well! Hope you liked it! :D And please review! ^^ AAAAND! *drums are heard for substance* If you liked this story, then PLEASE leave a review on DA (If you have it!) **


End file.
